


The Hunting (Part Two)

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Series: Sailor Chasing The Moon [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Angst and Feels, But it'll become more obvious in the next couple installments, Ex-Hunter Rachel Edwards, Feels, Not Beta Read, Not Officially McDanno, Protective Steve McGarrett, Team Feels, Team as Family, Werewolf Charlie Williams, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Eric "E-Train" Russo, Werewolf Grace Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett, but it's there if you squint, you don't even really need to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Tension grows as there aren't any leads as to why the entire Williams family seems to have gone into hiding. Steve feels guilty and the team is trying to find something useful while not letting Steve take all of the blame.They eventually find a lead. But then Steve gets a call from Danny to apologize and seemingly to say goodbye.





	The Hunting (Part Two)

"Poor baby..." Renee said as she watched Will call Grace's phone for the third time that morning. She looked over to her husband and asked, "Anything new?"

Lou sighed deeply, "We're looking. But nothing new yet. How's he holding up?" 

"He's strong like his daddy." She replied with a small smile. The sadness and worry still came through though. "But he's been there. He knows what it's like to be on the run. How terrifying it is. The uncertainty. And maybe it's puppy love but to him, she's the love of his life...and he can't do anything but wait." 

Lou nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Try to cheer him up. Make him his favorite." 

"Be careful out there looking. And very good luck." 

"Thanks, babe." Lou kissed her goodbye before going over to Will. "Hey."

Will pressed the 'end' button and looked up at his dad. "You'll call me if there's any news, right?" 

"You bet I will. We're doing everything. All of 5-0's resources, and we got some MI-6 pull, plus some pretty nifty Navy things with some of our friends. We'll find her. We'll find all of them. They helped us, and now we'll help them." Lou promised. 

"Thanks, dad. You're the best." Will said as he hugged his dad. 

Lou hugged him back and hoped for Will, McGarrett's, and everyone's sake that something new will turn up today. 

* * *

"Anything new?" Lou asked Adam and Jerry as he arrived at the office. 

Jerry yawned and looked very tired. With a shake of his head, he said, "Nothing. I've gone back a full year into both Detective Williams' and Eric's financials and there's nothing out of the ordinary. Mortgage, car payment, child support, medical bills but it all lines up with cases and things we know about. With Eric, there's rent, Ubers, video games, but any big payment is the holiday bonuses." 

"We even dug into the extended family. There are some interesting things that pop in and out. Danny's parents were having counseling but other than a few dips in cash with things that are easily explained, with evidence...there is nothing to allude to danger or threats." Adam added. 

"What about cases?" Lou asked. 

"There's no one out that 5-0's put away that's got an extra big grudge on Detective Williams," Junior said as he and Tani joined the group. 

"And even if it was someone 5-0 put away that wanted revenge, why would that affect Danny's family back in Jersey?" Tani asked. 

"What about the cartel? I know it's been a while but sometimes that stuff just lingers. Danny's one hell of a cop whose reputation just gets better and better. If someone was trying to make a name for themselves, taking out Danny and his family would make one big splash." Adam said. 

"I'm not saying that the cartel wouldn't do that, but Danny's extended Jersey family still doesn't make much sense. The islands and places near the border are one thing...but up in the east coast, it's run by the Irish and the Italians. They might not like cops, but they wouldn't be too keen on having the Colombian cartel causing trouble and making too much noise." Lou said with a frown. 

"We've been in touch with Jersey police all throughout this and nothing like that's come up. But I'll send them that and see if they can make anything out of that." Jerry said, typing away on the touch screen. 

Tani looked over to Steve's office, which was empty. Then looked over to Danny's office where he finally saw their commander. "How's he holding up?" 

"He's on the phone with one person or another. Harry and Catherine are doing their best to get as much as they can, but there's only so much Harry can pull. And same with Cat. Point is...we've got no leads. We've got nothing to go on. All we know was that Danny was spooked enough to get his kids, his nephew, and ex-wife to safety." Adam explained. "And Steve's getting angrier..." 

"I don't blame him," Tani muttered. 

"What about Rachel?" Junior suddenly asked. 

"What about her?" Adam asked. 

"I can't fathom making choices of this magnitude when children are in danger. But you have, Captain. Naturally, you and your wife are still married so she was involved in the plan. When you knew you might have to run one day, was there ever any specific orders you told your extended family?" Junior asked. 

All eyes were on Lou now. 

"They knew I was a cop. And that case had been a tough one. It was a mix of politics and race and what it meant to be a cop. I didn't want my mother to worry. And I knew that I was the main target...but living with my family, they would be too. I just told my mother to pray for us and trust that I would be able to handle matters." Lou answered. 

"That's good insight. So whatever happened...Danny would have told his family something similar. But his family is gone too. What about Rachel's?" Adam asked. 

"They're in Britain. Rachel came to the states for work and then married Danny and then married Stan." Tani answered. 

"Are they in hiding? Have they heard from her? Could they be on their way to meet her?" Adam asked. 

"There's only one way to find out. I'll try to get in contact with her." Jerry said as he pulled out his phone. 

* * *

Steve looked up from his place behind Danny's desk when Jerry knocked. "What is it, Jerry?" 

"I got in contact with Detective Williams' ex-mother-in-law," Jerry replied with a furrowed brow. 

"And? Has she heard from Rachel or Danny?"

"That's the thing. She told me to only call her from a secure line before she hung up." 

That caught Steve's attention. He sat up straight and looked at the tablet in Jerry's hands. "I assume that's a secure line?" 

"I was curious and since this might be our only lead, I worked as fast as I could. Just press the call button." Jerry said as he passed it over. 

Steve did so the moment the tablet was in his hands. It rang a few times before Amanda Savage's face appeared on the screen. She looked like she was in a hurry and frazzled. 

_"Let's cut the formalities Commander, we're on the clock. You need to stop looking for the Williams'." _

"Excuse me?" 

_"Officially. I've only met you once but from that one moment I know what you're like. It made me feel confident that you'd help keep my daughter and grandchildren safe. But things seemed to have happened anyway. They're watching you. They've infiltrated and they're listening and watching. Don't trust anyone. Don't help them find them."_

"What...what are you talking about? What's going on?" 

She sighed and stopped packing on her end. _"I'll head to the island soon. This is something that needs to be talked about in person. Just know this...Rachel's father has powerful and well-trained men at his disposal. He and the Williams' pack have been enemies for generations. Rachel and Daniel might have gotten away but they seemed to have been found. If my ex-husband gets to them...he'll kill them. All of them. Daniel, Rachel, and even the children. If you wish to keep them safe...stop looking by official means." _

And then the screen went black. 

Jerry looked at Steve and quietly asked, "What do we do now, Commander?" 

"Let's head out for lunch. Everyone. To Kamekona's." Steve ordered. 

* * *

"Rachel's father wants her, Danny, and their kids dead? Seriously?" Lou asked as they huddled in their usual table. 

"That's what Savage said. I don't know if I believe her but it's the only lead we have." Steve said with a deep frown. 

"She also said not to trust anyone. That they infiltrated...whoever _they_ are." Jerry added. 

"We can't _not_ look for them!" Tani explained. 

"We're not giving up," Steve told them. 

"We've always been resourceful, but 5-0's equipment always made things easier," Adam stated. 

"I can run a sweep. Make sure all of our computers are clean and that none of our phones or offices are bugged. After that, we just gotta keep our findings to ourselves. No one outside of 5-0." Jerry said. 

"Do that. Adam and Tani will help you. The rest of us will go about our usual way. We can't just stop looking for Danny regardless. If we do then if someone _is_ watching, then they'll know we know if we just stop. We keep looking for any sort of clues we can find but look out for suspicious people. People we've seen before in recent days, people or cars that may be following us. I'll call Harry and see if he has anything on Rachel's father." Steve told them. 

When Steve went to go order something else from Kamekona, Lou followed him. "Why don't I get in contact with Langford? You need some rest. You and Jer."

"I'm fine." Steve hissed out. 

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, anger, and self-loathing. We have no idea what the hell's happened but this ain't your fault, man. Danny's your boy. He would never leave you...not unless it was dead serious."

"I should have been here Lou." Steve showed some of the grief and guilt that he was trying to hide. He placed his hands on his hips and looked up as he tried to keep the tears in. Normally keeping his emotions in check in front of others was easy. It was second nature. But this was Danny. This was Danny _and_ the kids! If anything happened to them...Steve wasn't sure he'd survive it. 

"You were where you were needed. Joe's soul can now rest peacefully knowing whoever was responsible for your team's hit was taken care of. And we were all here. Danny knew we'd do whatever to help him. But trust me, from personal experience...it's not personal. It's not about not trusting you guys. Not about not thinking you got what it takes to keep us safe. It was fear. And all you can think about is keeping the kids safe..." 

"Eric got hurt. We can't even find out where he was first hit. Or who. Or how. What if they're slowed down because Eric can't go as fast? Danny's not gonna leave him behind...they're weaker and in danger." Steve ranted out his worries that have been running through his head. 

"Which means..." Lou began, but when Steve didn't finish his sentence, "When they landed on the mainland they had to go to a hospital...or clinic...or vet. Or purchased some things nearby. We'll head out there, and we'll search." 

"How?" 

"There's gotta be a few hackers that Jerry knows if he can't be the one to do it. Someone who can run facial rec on cameras all over the closest stores to the airport where Danny landed." 

Steve nodded. He placed a hand on Lou's shoulder and did his best to smile, "Thanks, man. When it comes to Danny and the kids...I...I lose focus a bit. And I just...thanks for picking up the slack." 

"Any time. And hey...you know what helped me when it was me and mine? It was knowing that you would all figure it out and come help." 

"If I remember correctly, you and yours handled yourselves just fine." 

"But we still felt better knowing you had our backs. And even if we all weren't cleared to come on you on your op, I hope you know we were all doing our best to help you." 

"I did," Steve told him. He never doubted it. He hated burdening them with his problems, but he knew they were helping.

"And now it's time to help Danny."

* * *

"Why can't we go home?" Charlie asked Grace as they watched TV in their hotel room. 

Grace hated being away from home but she's been told the stories and warnings from both her mother and father. No matter what issues came up in the divorce, they were always united when it came to their safety against hunters. They never wanted Grace to be scared, but they wanted her to be aware. 

She held out her hand and let her claws extend. "Remember how we told you what we got special talents from Danno's side of the family?"

Charlie perked up a bit and nodded. He was always amazed by the wolf side of them. He wasn't able to do a lot of what Gracie and Danno could, but his eyes and ears were really good at seeing an hearing. Better than humans! 

"These talents make us special...but some people don't see it that way. Even though you're a big, brave boy...some people get...scared." Grace explained gently. 

"Cos of the claws and fangs?" 

Grace nodded. "These people think we're monsters. That we're bad." 

"But we're not! Danno's a good guy! He _fights_ bad guys!" 

"I know. But that's still how these people think. They don't see the good in our hearts. They just see the claws and fangs. So to keep our Ohana in Hawaii safe...we gotta go away for a while. But hey, we'll get to spend a lot of time with grandpa and grandma. And that's fun, right?" 

"I guess. Are we going to Jersey then?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Can't we call Uncle Steve? When he and Danno work together they're unstoppable!" 

Grace smiled at that. "I know they are. But...Uncle Steve needs to be protected too. Right now...we're gonna watch out for each other. That's what pack does." 

"Okay. I still miss everyone though." Charlie admitted sadly. 

"I know. I do too." Grace told him as she pulled him into a hug. 

* * *

"You okay?" Rachel asked Eric. 

"Hm? Yeah! Yeah...the poisoned used on me was just very common wolves bane. So the bullet you had at your place cured me. All healed up, see?" Eric showed her where his wound had been. 

She smiled a bit as she sat next to him. "I'm glad. But I was asking a bit more generally. This can't be easy for you." 

Eric looked away and shrugged, "Grace and I just grew up on the stories, ya know? And for the most part that's what they were. Even back in Jersey, I guess I worried about them as much as did about gang shootings. Yeah, they were a problem but if I stuck to my lane...I'd be okay." 

"And now you're on the run, unsure of when or if we could ever go back to a place you know as home." 

"Yeah. Part of me thinks this is just a dream. Or really, more likely part of me just thinks that McGarrett's gonna come zooming down outta the sky from a chopper, guns in his holsters and a bigger one on his back, armed to the teeth, a little bloodied to come to tell us he took care of things and we can go home..." Eric said with a wry chuckle. 

"Are you scared?" Rachel asked quietly. 

"_Heh_! What? Me? Nah! _No_. Nope..." He took a deep breath before daring to look at her. His eyes telling him everything before he spoke aloud. "I'm terrified." 

Rachel reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It's okay. That's perfectly normal. Don't let it consume you, but acknowledge it. It'll help keep you alive."

"Along with you and uncle D?" Eric asked as he looked at the gun at her side. He wasn't sure how his uncle did it, but he managed to get a weapon for himself and Rachel. He was sure there was more, for him to use in case of an emergency but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He didn't like guns. 

"Yeah, Danny and I will do everything to keep you and the kids safe." 

"I wish I could talk to my mom..." Eric blurted out. 

"You talked to your grandfather, didn't you?" Rachel asked. 

"Yeah. He assured me the whole pack's fine. But...still, wish I could have talked to her." 

"I'm sure she wishes she could hear your voice too. But we have to be careful. We'll meet up with them soon." Rachel promised. 

"Where's Uncle D?" 

"He went to make a call."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "But I already called grandpa as scheduled. I thought he was going to get more fuel for the road." 

"He did. But he has to call and make sure Steve's back home okay." 

"But not to ask for help."

"I know Steve McGarrett. Not as much as Daniel, but I know him enough. I know he came back from whatever op he was on. I know he's learned about what happened...and I know he's looking. This will fuel him. It will also hurt a bit. Maybe one day Danny can explain...but right now he just has to make sure Steve made it back and to say goodbye. Just in case." 

"I thought you said we'd all be alive." 

Rachel took a moment to answer before she told Eric very honestly. "I promised Daniel and I will do everything to keep you and the kids alive. Eric...you're not a child. I'm glad in a way you've never had to deal with this before. But I have. And so has Daniel. We'll be smart. We'll be vigilant. And we'll be careful. But we cannot underestimate those chasing us. You and Gracie and Charlie are going to be okay, no matter what...and I mean that. No matter what, if anything happens to me or Daniel...you get them to your grandfather and you keep them safe. Understand?" 

Eric wanted to shake his head. He didn't like the implication but he got it. Danny was the alpha and he had to protect his cubs and his pack. Rachel was going to fight just as hard if the bad guys ever caught up. "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst?" 

"Exactly." 

* * *

Danny was getting some more supplied before their big drive in the morning. Their next stop wouldn't be for another two days, not counting rest stops. He wanted to be ready. And he also couldn't put it off anymore. It was killing him not to know if Steve had made it home or not. As much as he'd like to believe he would, he'd rather know. Even if he'd be tormented if the answer was no. 

So he parked the car he 'obtained' on the side street near a bus stop. There was a payphone on the outside and to his luck, it worked. He took a deep breath before he deposited the changed and dialed the number by memory. 

He held his breath as he waited to see if Steve picked up. 

* * *

Steve looked at his cellphone when it rang and frowned when it said 'unknown number'. He picked up and as much as he wanted to ask for Danny, he was wary. It wouldn't be the first time one of the enemies called him to arrange a meeting for one reason or another. Jerry, Adam, and Tani ran the sweep and 5-0 was clean. 

"McGarrett." He said as he answered. There was nothing but silence on the other side. "Hello?"

_"You made it home..." _

"Danny..." Steve breathed out. His chest tightened with emotions, his eyes stung with tears of relief to hear Danny's voice. Then he jumped to his feet and snapped his fingers to get Jerry's attention. "Danny? Are you okay?" 

Jerry's eyes widened, as did the others who were at the office and came to see what was going on. Jerry didn't need to be told to run a race on the phone but did a finger roll motion to tell Steve he had to keep Danny on the line long enough for it to work. 

_"I...I am. We are. Steve...I'm so sorry. You gotta know that I wouldn't leave...I wouldn't leave you if...I'm so sorry." _

"It's okay. Just tell me where I can find you. I can help you keep them safe Danno. _Please_..." Steve begged. Danny had to let him help. He couldn't leave Steve out in the cold like this. 

_"I wish I could explain. There's so much I wish I could tell you. But I can't. Just know we're gonna be okay. I...I love you."_ And then the line went dead. 

"_Danny_? Danny! _DANNY_!" Tears ran down Steve's face, and he wiped them off harshly. He looked over to Jerry and demanded. "Anything?" 

"I'm sorry, Commander," Jerry apologized softly. 

"We might not have gotten his exact location, but we narrowed it down," Tani said as she pointed to the map. 

"Take note and erase it. I don't want anyone hacking us and getting this information." Steve ordered. 

"What now?" Junior asked. 

"You guys wait for Savage and see what she has to tell you. I'm going after Danny." 

"You're not going alone. We'll split into two teams. Some stay here to keep an eye out for Savage and some of us go with you." Adam said. 

"Decide among yourselves. I'll be at the airport in twenty minutes. If you're not there, I'm not waiting for you." Steve said as he stormed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> People IN the show mistake them for a couple, so how can I not? I do though. I ship McDanno. I didn't add them as a couple here but I will once it does...and knowing me, it will.


End file.
